To Tell You
by magic-reeni
Summary: Yugi's been trying all week to tell Yami how he felt about him, but distractions and people kept popping up. What happens when Malik and Ryou want to get involved?
1. Sunday

Okay everybody, first off I wanted to tell everybody thank you so much for reading my fics! I feel so loved!! Also, I wanted to tell you that this story won't be anything more than seven chapters. It's also not like my other stories and won't be rated R. I know, sort of amateur for my writing, as I was so kindly told already, and I know, but I couldn't get it out of my head so I had to write it. It's nothing more than supposing to be a cute little fic with Yugi trying to expressing his feelings to Yami. I even got this from a real life experience too so I thought it would be a little neat to do.  
  
~~  
  
Yugi Motou sat in his living room with his head in his hands and moaning softly in despair. He loved his yami and he had for a while now, but he didn't want to ruin their friendship by telling him this. However, he finally got the courage to do so and do it he was. He had no choice but to or it would surely tear him apart slowly piece by piece until it became so painfully obvious that Yami would start asking him about it.  
  
He stood and headed upstairs to their shared room and walks straight over to Yami who was sitting on the bed reading a book, opens his mouth to get Yami's attention, and then the phone rings. Sighing he watched as Yami leant over to pick it up and listens into it for a second before he hands it to him.  
  
"It's Joey." He tells him before returning to a book he was reading.  
  
Yugi thanked him and holds the phone to his ear. "Hey, Joey. What's up?"  
  
"Hey, Yug. You busy?" Before Yugi could answer Joey continued. "That's great. I wanted to know if you'd like to go to the mall with me?" Yugi's about to tell Joey he was right in the middle of something important, but Joey interrupts again. "Cool, meet up with me and the rest of the gang in the food court then. Later." Joey hung up.  
  
Yugi sighs again for what seems like the millionth time that day and turns to look at Yami.  
  
Yami looked up from his book. "Is there anything wrong, Yugi?"  
  
Yugi just shook his head. "We've been invited to go to the mall with the rest of the gang."  
  
Yami nodded and turned back to his book. "I'm almost done with this chapter. I'll be down as soon as I finish it."  
  
Yugi trudged downstairs slowly and collapsed on the couch, banging his head on the table.  
  
A little while later Yami comes downstairs and sees what Yugi's doing. He hurries over and pulls Yugi away from the table, rubbing his forehead where red lines were glowing brightly. "You're going to hurt yourself if you continue to do that, aibou."  
  
Yugi muttered that he didn't care, but follows Yami out anyways.  
  
They walked down the street in silence, a few occasional sad sighs coming through the link from Yugi as the small hikari continued to think about what he was going to do about his problem of expressing his love for Yami.  
  
After the fifth time of hearing it though Yami stopped and waited for Yugi to turn and look at him. When he did Yami looked at him with concern. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong with you? You seemed to be occupied by something. Is there anything I can do to help?"  
  
"Of course there isn't anything wrong, Yami. I'm just thinking about that essay for school is all, the one for history.  
  
~~  
  
At the mall Joey pounces on them and demands to get lunch first. "I'm starving!" He announced loudly.  
  
Everyone agreed and they sat around the table to eat before going off into their own stores. Yugi would've just used this opportunity while no one was around to pull Yami aside and tell him how he felt if it wasn't for his unluckiness that Tea just happened to be going to all the same stores as himself and Yami were at the exact same time. She latched herself onto his arm and was stuck there like superglue. If Yugi were going to tell Yami his love for him he definitely didn't want the others hearing it while he did and especially not Tea since her love for him was excruciatingly obvious to even the blindest of people.  
  
Much to his luck however, Yami faked ill so he could get Tea away from him and he practically dragged Yugi out of the store with the excuse 'I don't want to walk home by myself when I'm not feeling well'. Yugi allowed himself to be dragged out of the wall with no complaints. At least if he was trying to get away from Tea he wouldn't worry about her competition, not that there was any competition when it came to Tea liking boys.  
  
~~  
  
Back at the game shop Yugi hurried upstairs to take a shower and then went into his and Yami's room only to find to his despair that Yami had already fallen asleep. He sighed sadly once more and went over to his own bed. 'Someone up there must really hate me. All day I've had nothing but distractions whenever I wanted to tell Yami I loved him. Maybe I'll get a better chance tomorrow.' Was his final thought before he drifted away into sleep.  
  
~~  
  
I know it's a little short, actually it's a lotta short compared to my other fics but that's how it goes. Like I said at the beginning this is based on a true story and that's all that went on on the Sunday. Hope you liked it. And I promise the next 6 chapters should be longer. 


	2. Monday

Yugi woke up that morning feeling miserable. It took a minute for him to realize why before he inwardly groaned and rolled out of bed. He remembered now; all those distractions from the previous day that kept him from telling of his true feelings for his yami.  
  
He dressed for school sluggishly, all the while thinking of when he could tell Yami he loved him at school. He went downstairs to wait for his dark side to finish his shower and get dressed as well before they went to school together.  
  
After eating a quick breakfast the two holders of the Millennium Puzzle started their trek to school in silence. As they did Yugi all the while was continuing to think of the perfect time to tell Yami where they could be alone together.  
  
"Um, Yami?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you have plans for today? After school or anything?"  
  
"No, why? Did you wish to do something, aibou?"  
  
Yugi blushed and turned away quickly so Yami wouldn't notice. "No, just wondering is all."  
  
"Alright then; if you're sure?"  
  
"Yup, just curious is all."  
  
Yami left it at that and they continued on their way to school in silence.  
  
Arriving at school the duo met the rest of the gang at the front gate; Joey late as usual. When their blonde friend finally arrived just minutes before the bell they all walked into the building together.  
  
Separating to go their separate ways to their lockers Yugi was suddenly struck with an idea that might work.  
  
'I could just leave him a note in his locker!' He thought. 'It's brilliant!' He was about to commend himself for his excellent thinking until he saw a girl he'd seen around school sometimes stick a note in someone else's locker and he frowned. 'Then again, maybe not. Anybody could see me do it just like I did with her. That would be embarrassing!' He blushed and quickly turned away from Yami once more before he noticed and asked about it. 'Besides,' he added as an afterthought, 'I want to tell Yami myself.'  
  
Once in the classroom they took their usual seats next to each other near the back of the classroom with Tristan sitting in front of Yugi.  
  
'Maybe if I gave Yami a note telling him how I felt. Everyone's always passing notes in class so surely nobody would notice if I passed one to Yami. Even if they did they would never know what it said.' He was about to inwardly celebrate for his second stroke of sudden genius for the day before he then realized, 'What if he lost it and someone found out it was from me to him?!' He then thought of an even better idea. He quickly scribbled that he needed to speak to Yami privately and very important at lunch.but just as he was about to pass it over to his yami he worried that Yami would think something was wrong with him and bug him through further notes all day until school was over. He crumbled the note up quickly and stuffed it in his pocket and packed his stuff up for the next class.  
  
Yugi looked up to see if Yami was ready to go when the bell rang, but froze when he saw the older teen looking at him curiously. "What?"  
  
"You had a note? Didn't you want to give it to me?"  
  
"Uh? No!" He quickly shouted.  
  
Yami looked at him curiously for a minute before shrugging. "All right then. Let's go; we don't want to be late."  
  
"Sure, late." Yugi laughed nervously, glad that Yami had dropped the subject on the note crumbled inside his pocket.  
  
~~  
  
At lunch Yugi searched through the front of yard of the school high and low for his yami before he finally found him sitting by a tree, thankful he seemed alone, and he hurried over as fast as he could without seeming to anxious. However, upon getting closer, he found Tea lying beside Yami, clinging to his arm threateningly like she was going to break it off if he tried to leave without inviting her to come along.  
  
'I'll just wait until Tea isn't around him then.' He thought miserably, his spirits dropping at ever being able to tell Yami how he truly felt about him.  
  
Shaking his head in despair he walked away, unknowing that he was being watched by to two pairs of knowing eyes.  
  
Malik and Ryou watched as their fellow hikari walked away after he seemed so relieved to see him. Concerned for his friend, Ryou followed him and afterwards Malik wasn't all that far behind him either.  
  
"Yugi! Wait!" The hikari of the Ring called loudly.  
  
The tri-color haired teen stopped and turned to wait for his two friends.  
  
"What's up with you, Yugi?" Ryou asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, you seemed to anxious to get to Yami lately but then you just walked away from him when you get closer." Malik added once he caught up.  
  
Yugi just shook his head and tells them not to worry about it.  
  
Malik smirked and closed his eyes significantly, thinking he looked superior to anyone when he did it. "I know what's wrong with you." He said softly in a deliberate tone.  
  
Yugi gasped and stared at the ground guiltily, a blush covering his pale cheeks as he toed the ground in embarrassment. "Is it really that obvious?" He whispered.  
  
Malik nodded when Yugi looked back up at him. Ryou looked between his two friends with confusion before he sighed in irritation. "Well I'm glad you know what's going on here, but do you mind filling me in?"  
  
"Our little Yugi her is in love with Yami, but doesn't want to tell him with other people around to hear him." Malik explained simply.  
  
Yugi's blush darkened and he looked away to avoid looking at them. "Just don't worry about it, okay?" He told them stubbornly. "I can do this myself." With that said he started away from his two friends, a saddened expression covering his face.  
  
~~  
  
After school Yugi walked ahead of Yami, annoyed out of his mind. He mumbled an excuse that he needed to see a teacher when Yami asked where he was going, but really he just wanted to be alone for a minute. Yami left hesitantly.  
  
When he met Yami outside the gates Tea was once more hanging off his arm for dear life.  
  
"I thought you didn't have anything to do after school?" Yugi grumbled out.  
  
"I didn't." Yami informed him. "But Tea asked if I would help her study for a test at lunch. She asked if she could come home with us and I said that would be fine. Did you think of something you wanted to do? You've been awfully quiet all day."  
  
"No, it's fine. I just figured we could go to the arcade or something, but some other time. After all, I don't want to get in the way of Tea's studying or anything." He mocked, knowing fully well that Tea was just going to try and get Yami's pants off.  
  
Arriving at the game shop, Yami and Tea immediately settled on the couch and spread their books over the coffee table while Yugi went upstairs and locked himself in the bedroom out of frustration alone. He felt like screaming at the top of his lungs already and it was only the second day he actually tried telling Yami anything. He turned to stare at the clock and counted up to only half a minute before he heard a loud yelp of surprise coming from downstairs.  
  
Sighing again, he flopped on the bed and hid his face in his pillow so nobody would hear him cry out his sadness if they happened to walk by (which was highly unlikely since his grandpa was out with friends for the day and Yami and Tea would be busy downstairs).  
  
He knew Tea had just kissed Yami and that was the yelp of surprise coming from downstairs from Yami. He knew when Yami told him at the school gates what Tea had asked him to do that she would try. It could only be a matter of time before he heard moans of pleasure. After all, Tea could get anyone she wanted into bed.  
  
'Yuck!' He thought in disgust. He wondered briefly if Mrs. Gardner knew of his daughter's disgusting habit of sleeping with the guys at school whenever she found even the slightest about of interest in them.  
  
The thing the small hikari was worried about though wasn't the kiss alone though. He was more scared of the fact that now that Tea had made her move, no matter how obvious it was that she would, it would be even harder to get Yami alone to talk to him. Now he wasn't even sure if he could tell him or not.  
  
He jumped off the bed and sloppily did his homework as fast as he could before climbing into bed and going to sleep before Yami came upstairs. 


	3. Tuesday

Yugi awoke before his alarm clock and he got up to take a quick shower before Yami woke up and needed to take one. He was sure after his last night's activities that he would like to take a shower. 'Unless he can somehow like the feeling of that slut's skin still tingling over his own.' He thought bitterly. After his shower he dressed in a rush and went downstairs to have a small breakfast, wanting to leave as fast as he could but not wanting Yami to worry about him at the same time. The truth was he just wanted a distraction and what better distraction that school?  
  
Taking a quick look around the living room, praying desperately that there were no reminders of the previous night that had happened between his yami and the slut of the century. He was relieved to see that it looked just like it always had; almost like nothing had happened all, not even a study session had occurred (even if it was really a make out session than anything).  
  
Yami came down a little while later and wrapped his arms around his little aibou's waist, picking him up and setting him down gently on the couch with him. He leant down to his hikari's ear and whispered, "Is there anything bothering you, my little one? You need to talk about it if you do. It doesn't do well to keep it bottled up inside."  
  
Yugi smiled softly at the rare occasions Yami was laid back and allowed himself to do silly things such as pick him up by his waist or let him sit on his lap; tiny things like that. It actually made him feel like Yami did feel something for him like he did for his yami.  
  
'That's stupid though. Yami would never feel like that for me when he's got Tea now.' Yugi thought with disgust.  
  
For now though he just enjoyed what he could get. If this was as close to Yami as he could get than he would take it when it came. Then he just felt like he should hit himself in the head and beat himself over in his own private torture chamber. He could tell Yami right now while no one was around!  
  
"Yami, I."  
  
"You boys should get to school!" Grandpa yelled from his bedroom. "Don't want to be in a rush!"  
  
Now Yugi loved his grandpa very much. He'd do anything for him, but right he just wanted him to go away. "Yes, grandpa!" He yelled back.  
  
Halfway to the school Yami paused and turned to Yugi. "Yugi, I need to tell you what happened last night. You have the right to know after all."  
  
"Um.yeah," Yugi lied. He already knew what had happened: Tea kissed him, they made out for hours on end, and then probably had sex like bunnies in heat. "Yeah, I did hear a yelp or something, but I wasn't sure. I didn't want to disturb your study session though." He fibbed.  
  
"Yeah," Yami blushed, "That was me. Tea kissed me and I guess she caught me off guard. Didn't you hear anything else though?"  
  
"No, I didn't want to make it seem like I was eavesdropping or anything."  
  
Yami laughed. "I'm surprised you wouldn't hear me yelling at her."  
  
"Yelling?"  
  
"Yeah. I kicked her out after I finally got her lips off of me. She's nice and everything and was a good friend too before she got into her new 'habit'. Now it just feels like she's always trying to undress me with her eyes all the time. Anyways, I told her that I was either going to help her study or she was going to leave. She left in a huff and that's what happened. I stayed downstairs trying to calm down and I heard you in the shower. When I went upstairs though you were already asleep." He explained.  
  
"Oh.um, yeah. I was really tired I guess. We should hurry though, don't want to be late and end up like Joey. I wouldn't be surprised if he beat us today."  
  
Yami agreed and they picked up their pace, barely just making it to the school gates before Joey did.  
  
Tea was waiting for them at the gates as well. She pulled Yami aside and whispered into his ear quickly. Yugi felt himself go red in anger at this and he ran off before exploded and caused a fool of himself in front of his friends.  
  
Yami caught up with him at his locker though and he had a shocked look to his face. "She.she asked me out?"  
  
Yami's eyes widened and he could feel his anger bubbling up inside him. "I'm so happy for you. I'm sure you'll make a great couple." He ground out through clenched teeth.  
  
Yami was hurt by Yugi's bitterness and tried to explain something to his hikari, but Yugi was tired of hearing about it and just ignored him.  
  
"Listen, Yami," Yugi interrupted Yami in midsentence. "I don't care and it wouldn't matter if you did tell me what happened or not. I'll never care what that slut says to you and I never will." With that growled out in pure hatred, Yugi slammed his locker and ran down the hall, disappeared around the corner.  
  
Yami was more than just surprised by the sudden outburst by his hikari and tried calling after him even when it was too late. Yami ran after him but Yugi was already out of the hall he turned into and Yami didn't know where he would go from there and he had class. He gave a defeated sigh and promised himself that he would track Yugi down at lunch and in between classes until he was able to talk to him. 'After everything I just told him about last, why would he think I would accept her offer to go out with her?' Yami wondered sadly as he stepped into the classroom and immediately noticed that Yugi's seat was empty.  
  
Yugi arrived in the classroom halfway through the class, but took a seat furthest from Yami. He ignored the teacher's lecture of being late without a note before telling the class they could start working on the homework with someone else.  
  
Yami figured this was a good time and hurried over to Yugi. Yugi just gave him a cold glare and turned away from him, working on his homework alone. He then pulled out a piece of paper and started scribbling to wait for him after class hurriedly on it, throwing over into Yugi's lap after crumbling it into a ball. Yugi only looked at the outside of it before stuffing it in his bag without reading it.  
  
The yami of the Puzzle was running out of ideas to do without getting in trouble and decided it would be best to wait until the bell rang to signal the end up class. By the time the loud shrill echoed throughout the school and he gathered his things as fast as he could he found that Yugi was already gone from the classroom and far down the hall.  
  
~~  
  
When lunch finally came around Yugi hurried to his next class to hide in there. He knew Yami was looking for him and he could even hear him right outside through the window call his name, but he refused to answer him or got to him in case he broke down into heartbroken tears.  
  
He leaned over and unzipped his backpack, pulling out the crinkled note he's put in there from Yami earlier and decided to read it in hopes that it said something that would heighten his sprits a little or at least make him feel better. He read what it said about waiting for him so he could talk to him about what had happened earlier at the gates with Tea. Tears fell from Yugi's cheeks at the reminder of what she had asked him and he ripped the note into tiny pieces and threw them away.  
  
In all honesty he hadn't meant to explode Yami like he had, but he just didn't want to hear Yami say he had accepted Tea's offer to go out with her.  
  
He didn't want to wait for Yami after school either in case he didn't have control over his emotions again so he practically ran from the school yard, through the park, and a couple blocks down the street instead of the preferred straightway.  
  
Arriving at the game shop he was immediately engulfed in Yami's arms. "I was so worried about you when I couldn't find you at the school, Yugi. I ran all the way here hoping to catch to you. Where did you go?"  
  
Yugi pushed away, grateful Tea wasn't anywhere around. He turned back to Yami at the foot of the stairs. "I just want to be alone, Yami." He said just loudly enough for Yami to hear before going upstairs and locking himself in the bedroom.  
  
Yami was hurt by what Yugi did but decided against going up to try talking to him. 'It'll be better if I just leave him alone for a while and wait for him to come to me.'  
  
He went to the kitchen and decided to get started on an early dinner for them since grandpa was going to be out late at some game convention in the next city.  
  
Yugi came down a little while later, but he made no response or motion to Yami that he wanted to talk to Yami yet. He just ate and then left to go take a shower and go to bed early.  
  
Yami only waited a couple hours until he was sure Yugi was asleep before going to bed as well. 


	4. Wednesday

Yami and Yugi walked to school together silently, neither sure what to say to the other. Yugi was embarrassed about the way he'd acted and Yami wasn't sure if he should bother Yugi in case he was still angry, but he thought it was a step up when Yugi had waited for him that morning.  
  
At school they sat in their usual seats next to each other in the classes they had together, but never exchanged any words together.  
  
At lunch Tea met up with Yugi in the classroom where he decided to be alone instead of going to Yami. (If he had he would have felt obligated to talk to him.) She walked over to him slowly and apologized to Yugi.  
  
Yugi could only glare at her for a second before asked what for.  
  
"For kissing Yami. I..I know how you feel for him and it was wrong of me to do it. And also for asking him out yesterday at the school gates."  
  
Yugi swiveled in his chair to stare out the window. "I don't want your sympathy, Tea. Just go away." He told her bitterly.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know though, that he didn't accept me when I asked him to go out with me."  
  
Yugi looked up in surprise and turned to stare where she had been but she had already left the classroom.  
  
~~  
  
Outside the classroom Tea stopped in front of the two people waiting for her.  
  
"Did you tell Yugi the truth?" Malik asked her, his tone obvious he wasn't in the mood to be messed with.  
  
She nodded resentfully.  
  
"What did Yugi say?" Ryou asked.  
  
Tea glared at him. "He told me to go away and leave him alone." She scowled and stomped away.  
  
Malik and Ryou could only laugh as they headed outside. Both were extremely happy they were ably to help Yugi somehow.  
  
~~  
  
After school Yami waited for Yugi outside by the gate like always, hoping that Yugi would come.  
  
He did and Yami smiled nervously at him.  
  
"Hey, Yami." Yugi whispered, his voice a bit cracked. "Tea told me what you said to her yesterday. I'm sorry for the way I acted to you."  
  
"I'm just happy that you aren't mad at me, Yugi."  
  
"Please, Yami, just take it. I spent every minute since lunch after Tea told me crying over the way I acted towards you."  
  
Yami was surprised to hear this and he nodded. "Alright then, Yugi. If it'll really make you feel better."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Okay, I accept your apology."  
  
"Thank you, Yami."  
  
They walked back to the game shop together, much happier than they were the day before and half the day that day. They helped each other with their homework and even made dinner together, eating in a comfortable silence.  
  
'This is the perfect time to tell, Yami.' Yugi thought excitedly. "Yami."  
  
And just then the doorbell rang. Yugi felt like he wanted to kill someone when Yami got up to answer it. When he came back he handed Yugi a letter from his grandpa.  
  
He opened it and nearly tore it up when he finished reading it. It was a letter to let him know that grandpa had to go visit one of his friends and he'd taken the letter to the post office since he was in a hurry. It was a heartfelt apology that it was such short notice until the very last line of the letter came up: "By the way, have you brought up the courage to tell Yami how you feel yet?"  
  
Going upstairs to take a shower he put the letter with the others grandpa had previously sent him other times he went on trips and locked it away so Yami wouldn't read it. Afterwards, he went downstairs to look for Yami so he could finish telling his darker half how he felt, but he was already asleep when he went into their bedroom to look for him.  
  
Yugi sighed in defeat and frustration. It seemed like every time he tried telling Yami how he felt something always interrupted them. He trudged slowly over to his own bed and fell down it, falling into a fitful sleep hours later. 


	5. Thursday

Yugi woke to his alarm the next morning and he could think of nothing better to throw it against a wall, but chose against it and shut it off instead. He grumbled tiredly as he shifted under his covers before rolling out of the bed and throwing on his school uniform, packing up his homework into his bag afterwards.  
  
Yami met him downstairs for a quick breakfast before they headed out to school. And, as usual, met up with their friends at the front gate. At their locker Yugi decided it was either going to be now or never. "Yami.could you.." Right as the words left his mouth the PA system called his name and told him to go to the office immediately.  
  
Yami chuckled and ruffled his hair, wishing him good luck before leaving.  
  
He nodded and watched out of the corner of his eye as Yami started walking away with a few friends Yugi didn't know.  
  
Yugi felt like screaming, but once again he thought better against it. Everything was against him. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be that he tell Yami that he loved him.  
  
He dragged his feet all the way to the office. When he opened the door the secretary smile apologetically at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, dear. It was a mistake. You were at your last class yesterday and somebody said you had ditched it."  
  
Yugi nodded as his eye twitched in complete irritation and he left for the bathroom. Making sure nobody was in the stall he locked the door and put his backpack to his mouth, sucking in a deep breath and screamed as loud as he could.  
  
He left the bathroom a few minutes later, in time for his class just as the bell rang.  
  
After the class he met Yami at his locker, but the spirit of the puzzle couldn't talk long because he had to ask one of his teachers something before they left for a doctor's appointment and a sub took their spot.  
  
Yugi walked slowly to his next class and didn't pay attention to what the teacher said as he wallowed in his own self-pity. He got the homework assignment from somebody next to him before he left. He was like that all day and at lunch he stared out the window of the barren classroom looking for Yami. He found him, but he was surrounded by a bunch of girls who claimed they loved him and were going to marry him someday.  
  
Sensing somebody behind him he turned around and looked up to see Malik and Ryou looking at him sympathetically.  
  
"What's up, guys?" He asked with false cheerfulness.  
  
Malik sighed at Yugi's obviously fake attitude. "Cut the crap, Yugi. Our yamis want to talk to you and you better not try anything stupid like you're doing with us."  
  
Yugi was a bit taken aback, but nodded unconsciously at them.  
  
Malik turned and called for Bakura and Marik to come in then. Malik and Ryou then left the room to leave their darker selves to their own devices with their friend.  
  
Marik smirked at him and sat himself down on top of Yugi's desk, Bakura took the desk next to Yugi and nodded a small hello with the same sadistic smirk that was always was on his face. The spirit of the Ring's eyes glinted evilly and Yugi instantly became nervous at seeing it.  
  
"Our hikaris have informed us of some very interesting news, young Yugi. It seems as though you have fallen in love with the high and mighty Pharaoh, but every time you try telling him something else always ruins it. Is that right?" Marik smirked mischievously.  
  
Yugi blushed and stole a glance out the window and the two yamis instantly looked over too. Bakura chuckled with the confirmation that their hikaris were right. Yugi nodded.  
  
Bakura ruffled his hair playfully and Marik chuckled. "Well, that's why we're here. Yugi, we're going to help you."  
  
Yugi's eyes widened and he shook his head quickly. "No! I don't want your help! No offense, guys. I know you probably mean well but in all honesties you'll end up making it a big mess. You know Yami still doesn't get along with you very well and I don't want him getting suspicious over it or anything like that."  
  
The two yamis looked at each but nodded just the same, knowing the youngest hikari was right. "Well, we wish you luck then." They grabbed their bags and walked out of the classroom silently.  
  
Yugi sighed and silently thanked them for their offer anyway.  
  
~~  
  
After school Yugi and Yami walked home together.  
  
"So what did the office want, Yugi?" Yami asked about halfway.  
  
Yugi shrugged. "Nothing, it was just a mistake. They thought I wasn't at my last class yesterday."  
  
Yami laughed. "Those people in there are a bunch of bakas." Yugi agreed.  
  
Arriving home the duo went upstairs to finish off their homework. Yugi knew that if he finished first he could wait for Yami to finish and then he could tell him how he felt; he didn't think it would be a very cool way to tell him if he was still doing his homework after all. As it was though, Yami finished first and went downstairs to cook something for them to eat.  
  
At dinner Yami looked up at Yugi suspiciously. "Why have you been so quiet?"  
  
Yugi opened his mouth and the telephone rang. He stood and silently made his way over to the phone, ready to kill who was on the other line. "Hello?"  
  
"Did you say anything yet?" An excited Marik asked on the other side.  
  
"No." He drawled, annoyed that the insane yami had the nerve to ask something like that. He hung up before Marik could say anything else. When he returned to the kitchen the table was cleared and water upstairs had just started; Yami was taking his shower.  
  
He slouched and dragged himself over to the couch and plopped down on it. He picked up the remote and turned the TV on.  
  
"No, don't leave me Johnny! I love you too much!" A girl screamed.  
  
"I have to Cherry." The man name Johnny told her. "The world needs me. Don't wait up for me, sweetheart. I'll probably end up dying anyway."  
  
Yugi changed the channel.  
  
"Darla, could I please have the honor of kissing you?"  
  
"Oh, Charlie!" A girl threw herself onto the man.  
  
Yugi growled and changed the channel once more.  
  
The girl was crying as she watched the man who was kneeling on down on one knee with a ring held out to her.  
  
"Clarisse, would you please Mary me?"  
  
Yugi pushed the off button and threw the remote onto the floor. It seemed like every channel had something about love and romance on it. He stood and stomped upstairs in irritation. He hurried into the bathroom when he saw that Yami was in the bedroom and took his own shower before going to bed. 


	6. Friday

Yugi and Yami woke about the same time the next morning and got dressed before going to have a quick breakfast in the kitchen. Afterwards, they headed down the street for school.  
  
Yugi looked around hopefully when nobody was waiting for them at the gate and didn't see anybody coming down the street yet. Smiling in hopefulness he took a deep breath and opened his mouth and was disappointed all over again.  
  
"Hey Yugi! Yami!" Joey called.  
  
Amethyst eyes looked down the street to see Joey walking hand-in-hand with Seto as they turned the corner. The blonde was waving at him eagerly with a goofy smile covering his face.  
  
Yugi felt like crying like a baby when he saw their hands joined and how happy they looked together.  
  
"Hey, guys. Sorry we're a bit late. We had a few things to take care of first. Anyways, how'd you like to come to Seto's this weekend for a get together? We'll have some pizza there and stay the night too. Tristan and Tea are also coming." Joey told them.  
  
"What about Ryou and Malik and their yamis?" Yugi asked.  
  
"We haven't seen them yet." Seto explained. "We'll ask them when we see them later."  
  
Yami looked over at Yugi to see what he would answer but before his hikari could answer and reply came from further down the street.  
  
"They're going to be busy this weekend!" Malik called loudly as he ran over quickly, heaving from breath as he rested from his run over to them. Ryou came up much more calmly with a smile on his face.  
  
"That it, they've already got plans. Remember, Yugi?"  
  
"I do?" Malik glared at him and Yugi stepped back slightly, startled. "That's right, we do. Sorry guys."  
  
Yugi looked over to Ryou curiously but Ryou just smiled at him and Malik glanced over to also see Yami's questioning gaze. He just smirked and turned back to Joey. "Yeah, it's a yami-hikari get together thing. Sorry we didn't tell you about it sooner. We don't mean to leave you out or anything, it's just that we haven't be able to do anything together for a while."  
  
"That's okay." Joey shrugged. "Some other time than." He then started dragging Seto down the walkway towards the school mumbling that they didn't want to be late for class when there was still plenty of time before the bell rang.  
  
Yami turned to Yugi when they disappeared from sight. "Yugi, what's going on? We weren't doing anything."  
  
Ryou stepped in. "The hikaris have a surprise for the yamis so that's why Yugi didn't say anything about it to you."  
  
Yami shrugged then and started walking away. "I'll see you in the classroom then, Yugi."  
  
Yugi watched his darker self go before rounding on Malik and Ryou. "Okay, you two. What's going on? I want the truth." It was only then that he realized that the two were also walking away, laughing and waving goodbye to him. He didn't know what this was about but he was sure he was going to find out soon enough.  
  
~~  
  
At lunch Yugi's suspicions were confirmed when Ryou and Malik met up with him in the classroom and told him that they had the perfect idea for him to tell Yami without getting interrupted.  
  
Yugi thought about it for a minute before he nodded and asked what it was excitedly. Ryou and Malik just laughed and told Yugi they'd explain everything to him tomorrow since he would need all the time he could get.  
  
Yugi was confused, but went along with it too.  
  
~~  
  
After school Yami asked him about the surprise, but Yugi would only shake his head.  
  
"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." And he left it at that.  
  
That night Yugi made dinner for them as a treat and told Yami to relax. He did and watched a movie while the hikari was busy in the kitchen, Yugi watching bits and pieces in between breaks.  
  
They ate in silence and then went to bed, Yugi hardly able to sleep he was so excited about what Ryou and Malik had in store for him. 


	7. Saturday

Hey everybody, here's the last chapter. I hope you enjoy and..  
  
DON'T FORGET TO VOTE FOR THE NEXT FIC PLACED AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!! Thank you.  
  
~~  
  
Yugi awoke early the next morning to the sound of someone knocking lightly on his window. Looking over he was surprised to see Malik waving at him enthusiastically. He hurried over as quietly as he could and looked on the ground and saw Ryou also waving up at him when he was seen with an innocent smile on his face like always. He looked back at Malik to see him pointing at the front door before the Egyptian jumped down from the tree he was in to meet him.  
  
The teen rushed downstairs silently and opened the door for his friends, all traces of sleep had seemed to vanish.  
  
Malik smirked. "We've got a lot to do today, Yugi. What are you doing still asleep in bed? Let's go." He pulled Yugi by the arm outside and dragged him down the street. Ryou only shook his head at his friend's antics and closed the front door for Yugi. The way Malik was acting about their whole plan he could tell he wasn't going to remember any time soon that Yugi was only clad in pajamas bottoms at the moment. He gave one last chuckle before running to catch up with them.  
  
Only half an hour later Yugi was once more being dragged to the game shop by an still ever enthusiastic Malik and a giggling albino following after him. Malik gave him a light shove up the stairs while he moved into the kitchen to place one of the notes they'd prepared for Yami at his place.  
  
"Go get some better clothes on. Seriously, Yugi, did you really want to tell Yami you love him in nothing more than pajamas?" Malik scolded.  
  
Yugi was about to argue but a shake of the head from Ryou had him moving up the stairs silently. He grabbed some clothes as quietly as he could and went downstairs to change into them.  
  
Malik grabbed his hand once he emerged from his grandpa's bedroom and pulled him towards the door. "The note's setup in the perfect spot for Yami to see it. Let's hurry before he wakes up and sees us here."  
  
~~  
  
Yami woke about an hour later and was surprised to see that Yugi wasn't still asleep. 'He usually sleeps in on a Saturday. He must be watching cartoons or something downstairs.'  
  
He went downstairs after dressing into warmer clothes and easily noticed a folded piece of fader on the table. He picked it up and unfolded it, immediately noticing it wasn't Yugi's handwriting, but he decided to read it anyway just in case.  
  
"Answer the riddle And go where it says To find your surprise We'll start with something easy:  
  
What's black and white With writing all over? To relax on the green With trees all surrounding?" Yami read.  
  
Yami looked at the riddle once more, knowing the first answer was easily a newspaper. He thought harder on the second question and the only thing he came up with was a bench in the park since there were trees and other greenery all around. He pulled on a jacked and stuffed the note in a pocket before heading out and locking the door.  
  
Ryou smiled from behind his bush and pulled out his walkie-talkie. "Yami's left the game shop. I'll follow him to make sure he goes to the park."  
  
"Good, we'll be watching from behind the oak tree." Malik answered back, his voice full of static.  
  
"Okay." He stuffed the walkie-talkie back into his bag and hurried after the yami.  
  
~~  
  
Yami ran into the park and looked around before he saw the one thing that must've been waiting for him: a park bench with a newspaper sitting on it, a brick covering it so it wouldn't blow away.  
  
He looked around to see if something else would happen, but when nothing did he picked up the brick to see if there were an article or something he was supposed to read. Before he could start looking though another note came into view underneath the brick. He picked it up and it read:  
  
"What comes out at night But can be seen in the day with help from a ray?"  
  
Yami thought for a second before coming to the conclusion that stars and the moon obviously came out at night and also some animals as well. He didn't know how a ray could help find animals unless it was the ray of a flashlight, but he decided to think a bit longer.  
  
Thinking a bit harder he remembered a trip he took with Yugi and his science class a couple years back and they went to an auditorium. It had a huge telescope and they used rays too look at the stars during the day.  
  
Yami snapped his fingers and ran for the auditorium, curious to find out what his little Yugi and possibly his friends were up to.  
  
Malik smirked when he saw Yami snap his fingers and start running. He looked around for Ryou and saw him wave before running after Yami.  
  
"I'll make sure he finds it." Ryou's voice crackled over the walkie-talkie.  
  
"Good. I'll head over to the last spot to see how Yugi's holding up then." Malik told him before stuffing the talkie into his bag and running off in a different direction.  
  
~~  
  
Yami gasped for breath as he entered the large auditorium. He met up with Bakura and Marik inside and he demanded to know what was going on.  
  
The two yamis just laughed at him and handed him another note. Grumbling, he opened it and read what it saw:  
  
"You're at the last test And you've come this far, What has one eye but No nose or mouth?"  
  
Yami looked around for a minute before realizing he'd heard a riddle that sounded like another he heard of the answer being the Mississippi River. He thought again and then the answer was obvious to him: river; a river had one 'eye' but no nose or mouth.  
  
He smirked and ran out the door, nearly running into an old couple, and headed towards the river. He headed towards the bridge and came to a stand still, not seeing anything that would resemble a surprise to him. Nobody was there to meet him and there wasn't another not to read either.  
  
He nearly jumped when he heard somebody behind him start to recite another riddle.  
  
"What I give to you is something read and had its own holiday. Celebrated once a year In the third of winter."  
  
Yami turned around to face Yugi. He repeated the riddle in his head, but all that came to him was Valentine's Day since it was the third month of winter and it's celebrated once a year. 'But if the answer was Valentine's Day than that would mean that the thing that's red is a heart. But why would Yugi give me a heart?' Not understanding, he asked if it was a heart and Yugi nodded, a small blush covering his cheeks.  
  
"Yes, Yami. I give you a heart.my heart." Yugi swallowed painfully. "See Yami, you've had it all along actually. I gave it to you because..because I love you." He whispered the last part, his blush deepening.  
  
Yami swallowed around the large lump in his throat and slumped on the ground, not caring if dirt got all over him. "Could you repeat that?"  
  
Yugi nodded and repeated what he had confessed.  
  
"You love me?"  
  
Yugi nodded. "I've been trying to tell you all week, but something's always happened or got in the way. Malik and Ryou came up with all this," he gestured his hand around for emphasis, "and we set up the notes after they came to wake me up at about five this morning. I've been waiting here for you since about 5.30 figuring out how I was going to say this to you."  
  
Yami stood up and smiled at Yugi. "Wow, Yugi. And all this time I've been..well, I.. I love you too, Yugi. I never knew how to tell you so I just kept my mouth shut and have been waiting for any sign that you've felt the same."  
  
Yugi blushed and looked up to Yami to see him leaning down.  
  
The new couple's lips came together for the first time and they definitely knew that it wouldn't ever be the last time either. Just the first for a long line of loving kisses to come.  
  
~~  
  
Well there's the end. Just like I told you at the beginning it was only going to be seven chapters. Also, as I said in the beginning, this was based on a true story so yes, those riddles actually happened and they were originally written like that. I thought it was really sweet.  
  
I want to thank my two friends, the adorably sweet couple who I won't mention their names since they didn't want me to, for letting me put up their kawaii story. You guys are adorable together!!!!  
  
Well, I guess you all know what this means too. Voting time!!!  
  
Unexpected Love - Marik's jealous, Bakura's lonely, Ryou is saddened and confused, and Malik can't see this because he's trying to find out if he really loves Ryou or not  
  
It was just a Game - Yugi is just a regular teen going through the regular problems. He's got great friends and a girlfriend he would never give up. What happens when his world is turned around by an unexpected visitor and in a weird arrival? It was just a game until a strange power surge made one of the characters in Yugi's favorite game a reality  
  
Out at Sea - Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean; Bakura's a captain of his ship, The Sennen, along with his two top mates, Marik and Yami. Bakura kidnaps Ryou in order to keep from being killed from Ryou's father, the governor of the island, and Yugi and Malik follow for their own reasons.  
  
Train Ride - Story kind of like the movie On the Line  
  
Love is Unexplainable - Yami and Yugi are twin brothers who get separated when they're babies. They meet up again in high school and they fall in love with each and are very happy with each other until Yami's parents (both of their parents) tell Yami he can't date Yugi anymore and they tell him that Yugi's really his twin brother that he was separated from when they were babies. 


	8. Votes

Out at Sea: 7  
  
Unexpected Love: 4  
  
It was just a Game: 6  
  
Train Ride: 2  
  
Love is Unexplainable: 10  
  
Oh and I wanted to make this perfectly clear for everyone whose mentioned it. I came up with Out at Sea all on my own and hadn't even heard of it until it was mentioned to me the first time I put the fic on my voting list a few months ago. I did read it to make sure it didn't sound too much like mine and it doesn't as far as I can tell. However, if Out at Sea is voted on to be my next story, I promise solemnly that I will get permission from Burning Sea's author first to see what they say first. I hope that clears everything up. 


End file.
